dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Farming
Generally speaking, farming is the act of completing a level repeatedly for experience or mana. There are many different campaign levels / challenges that gives large amount of experience or mana for a small time investment. In order to farm for as much experience or mana as possible, the most difficult difficulties are suggested. It can still be profitable to play some levels on medium or easy if you cannot handle hard or Insane yet. All in One Farm - MANA | TRANS | MYTH | SUP | ULT A quick video of how to easy farm in the new path 7.50. Even on Insane you get better rewards then in a lot of other maps. Experience Farming Experience farming allows for you to power level a new character to lvl 70 in an extremely short time. Usually a few lvl 70's are required to help you level,either your own or your friends. In truth, all maps are suitable for experience farming, the rate of leveling is obviously different. However, success rate is severely dependent on your available heroes as well as your strategic planning. The most profitable maps on insane and NM at the update 7.50 are: City in The Cliffs ( ~7 mils of XP for every Insane complete run) Talay Mining Complex (~7 mils of XP on Insane and ~12.5 mils on NM) Bonus: Palantir Bonus: Tavern Defence (~10 mils on Insane and ~40mils on NM) Bonus: The King's Game (~22 mils on NM) Bonus: Akatiti Jungle (~7 mils on Insane and ~16 mils on NM) Bonus: Winter Wonderland (~24 mils on NM) Bonus: Tinkerer's Lab (~38 mils on NM) King's Game and Tavern Defence survivals at NM Pure Strategy give 2 mils of XP each wave after first two waves from start. Mana Farming Before farming for mana there are a few basics that should be explained. The extra mana you have left over at the end of every wave is NOT what will get you thousands of mana. What gets you large amounts of mana are the items that are found in chests or are dropped from enemies. It's strongly advised to keep the extra mana to upgrade your defenses to ensure you can handle the next few waves. The waves do become more profitable as you keep going. Moving past that, here are a few examples on what can be profitable. Foundries and Forges Apprentice only method. Magus Quarters Apprentice only method. Alchemical Laboratory (Easy) (For farming low level weapons and armor) Squire only method. I use this to get decent low level weapons for my other heroes, as the Demon Lord drops some decent level 12 weapons. This, of course, assumes that you aren't just using the Deeper Wells (Insane) to power level your other heroes to higher levels.... Your Squire needs to be level 15 to unlock the Slice'n'Dice Tower. In fact, this method uses Slice'n'Dice towers exclusively to fight off the mobs, and, with high enough stats, requires no other input from the hero, aside from upgrades. Level 15 (minimum) will be able to upgrade Slice'n'Dice towers to rank 2, and level 19 will be able to upgrade to rank 3 (recommended). Note: There is no wave 1 or 2 in easy, medium or hard. *Wave 3: Block the east chokes with Slice'n'Dice towers. You have just enough mana in the chests to build 2 of them. Manually defend the west chokes. They get very little traffic, but a couple monsters will be headed your way. Kill those, then help the Slice'n'Dice towers to the east. *Wave 4: Get the west chokes blocked with Slice'n'Dice towers. Congratulations. That's all the towers you actually NEED for defense. Now just upgrade them as high as you can, prioritizing the east towers over the west. *Wave 5+: It should be noted that the Demon Lord may decide to mess up your Slice'n'Dice towers. To fix this, we need to distract him with other towers. Whenever you have spare mana, build a Bow to cover either the center/crystal, or aiming to cover one of the Slice'n'Dice towers. That way, the Bows will (hopefully) draw the boss away from the Slice'n'Dice towers while you focus on killing the pylons (and the Demon, of course!). 1k mana valued weapon (lvl 12 req) earned for class that finishes boss wave. *will add average xp and time later* (Medium) (For farming low level weapons and armor) This is also a Squire only method. Used to get decent weapons to sell, as well as a lump sum of mana. As mentioned above the Demon Lord drops nice weapons too. **THIS METHOD IS BASED ON THE ONE ABOVE. I JUST RAN INTO A LITTLE TRICK THAT ENABLES YOU TO VERY, AND I MEAN VERY SIMPLY BEAT THIS LEVEL ON MEDIUM OR HARD. SEE ABOVE "Alchemy Lab (Easy)" FOR ORIGINAL METHOD* Your Squire needs to be level 19 (minimum) to be able to upgrade Slice N Dice Towers to rank 3 (recommended). '' Waves start at Wave 3/7. *''Wave 3'': Block the east chokes with Slice N Dice Towers. You have just enough to build both with the mana from the chests. Defend the west chokes with your Squire. There's very little traffic in the west so head east after and protect the Slice'n'Dice Towers. *''Wave 4'': Get the west chokes blocked with Slice N Dice Towers. That's all the towers you need for defense until the boss. *''Wave 5'': Start upgrading the east towers to level 3 and the west towers to level 2. You may not need to level the east towers up to level 3 depending on your tower power. ('ONLY IF '''you have trouble with the east towers and need to repair them to often due to archers—add 1 Harpoon Turret on the ledge above the stairs where the Slice N Dice Towers are. Practically beside them but up on the ledge.) *''Wave 6: Continue upgrading and repairing if necessary. *''Wave 7'': ''Here's the trick. You're going to need 280 mana to build two Slice'n'Dice Towers. Place them between the ends of the eastern stairs, evenly spaced between them. If done correctly, when the boss fight starts—he will be standing in between the two Slice'n'Dice Towers, and that my friends with you hacking at him will take nearly half of his life away, as well as distract him from attacking any other towers. * Apprentice only method. Servant's Quarters Apprentice only method. Castle Armory Apprentice only method. Hall of Court Apprentice only method. The Throne Room Apprentice only method. Royal Gardens Apprentice only method The Ramparts One of the most profitable levels in the game that can be soloed easily. Like most "farming" levels, the squire has a huge advantage. However it can also be done with Apprentice or Huntress (Monk may be too difficult to solo). Starting on the first wave, the first thing to do is to block off two of the passageways with magical blockades or spike blockades near the stairs. Building a lightning tower and fireball tower at each of these passages will suffice for the first wave. After this, you should have at least 40 mana left; use this to build a magic missile tower at (and facing towards) the lone crystal; this will easily kill the wyverns. After this you will need to solo the enemies that move along the very long bridge towards your two crystals. If you can handle this, the level is already pretty much yours. On the second wave, the first thing to do is build up a similar set-up that blocks the only passage remaining; since several ogres will appear from this gate, be sure to also build two deadly striker towers. With all the mana you have collected from enemies and chests, you should have more than enough to build an additional fireball tower at each of your previously build blockades. Finally, build two magic missile towers, each facing the remaining two undefended crystals. Wyverns WILL hit your crystals a few times, but they will not pose a threat large enough to force you to go back. Across the remaining waves, be sure to upgrade your two deadly striker towers twice, and every other tower at the blockades once. If a particular blockade is having trouble, you should have enough defense units to build additional towers. The magic missile towers do not need to be upgraded other than the one facing the lone crystal (upgrade it once). From here, use the extra mana to repair and upgrade as you wish. You should be able to handle all of the remaining waves without any difficulty with this setup. If you focus on increasing tower health / base damage, it will help all the more. By selling all of the items you earn, you will make about 200,000 to 300,000 mana. This level is also a great way to earn experience from Levels 30 to 60. Another strategy requires a bit more work in the beginning, but as a Squire you can easily afk through all the waves but the first. First, place two slice n dice blockades in the two pathways around the center crystal, as well as the bridge near the two other crystals. Place a single harpoon facing towards the center crystal near it. Then you just have to worry about archers and wyverns for the first level. After the first wave, you should have enough mana to build: Another harpoon near the center crystal, opposite of the first one, two harpoons near the other two crystals, a bowling ball turret on the bridge, 2 harpoons on each of the other paths and two spike blockades to block the pathway behind the harpoons on all 3 pathways. After first wave, you can just stand in a spot and afk. Apprentice only method Endless Spires Play on insane. Requires a fast class and decent tower health/damage on a squire. All must be able to open the mana chests without losing much. Squires need to be able to place Slice N Dice Blockades or extremely powerful bouncers #Pick up all mana chests if you are using Slice N Dice blockades, or 3 if you are using 6 bouncers. #Give all of the mana to squires. #Place Barricades at each of the 3 major chokepoints. #Switch to the class you want to farm. #Survive the first wave, you will get a bonus multiplier for not dying. Keep an eye out for archers taking ranged shots at the barricades. Each player should have about 35-40k experience now. #Open all chests, leave the items there unless you can use them, they will be banked automatically. this usually yields about 20-25k mana #If your towers are capable of taking down Red Wyverns, build them facing South and outward of each Southern Crystal. #If your towers can't take out the Wyverns, let the dropped items get banked and restart. If they can, just keep an eye out for straggling wyverns, archers and mages. #Open all chests again, leave items you don't need. #Start the wave to bank the items, then restart. #Repeat The Summit For experience I highly recommend Insane summit if you have Tegra 2 devices, 50k exp per wave and it goes up to 70 and 80k! I leveled my level 45 apprentice to level 69 in one day on this very level, in fact in 3 hours. The place for mana however is Monster fest INSANE, try to have a group with all level 70's as well as yourself, and a very decent fairy. I made it to level 9 just in 30 minutes and got 300 k mana for my loot. The summit on insane also gives great mana. Glitterhelm Caverns On insane, this most likely requires multiple level 70 characters (on one player, at least) to complete. As such, this map is not good for solo experience farming (ramparts is a better choice), but 1 level 70 "carry" can take 3 level 0 characters through this. 2 runs can take a hero from 0 to 70 if you get no player damage/no core damage. As of the current patch (7.10e), mana gains can be in excess of 1 million per run thanks to super-loot, and there's a chance of finding 30+ upgrade gear (especially if you open all the chests). Following is a link to a method using a squire-only build: Click Here Following is a method known to work, using a towering apprentice, monk, and another DPS hero: (Video) Wave 1 Setup: Start as a tower apprentice. Head north across the bridge, opening the two nearby chests and the three up north. Place two fireballs and two magic missiles near the crystal, aiming up the stairs and covering the crystal, and one magic missile south of the crystal, facing south along the bridge (wyverns). Head back to the center crystal and place two fireballs and a magic missile facing up the stairs into the mines, then head into the mines, taking all three chests. Place two fireballs and a magic missile past the crystal, facing down into the mines, and a magic missile facing down the stairs (usually nothing comes up the stairs, this is a precaution for when monsters behave oddly). Go take the southern chests, then return to the middle crystal and place 2 fireballs and a magic missile facing down the stairs. Return to the south, and place 2 magic missiles: 1 facing the bridge, one covering the crystal. At this point, you're out of mana and setup is about to (or just has) run out. Wave 1: Still as a tower apprentice, babysit the south core and add towers: 2 fireball facing along the bridge, 2 magic missile facing the wyvern spawns, 1 magic missile covering the crystal, and 1 magic missile facing up the stairs (again, a precaution for when monsters behave weird). Note: it's nice to have at least some dps capability on your tower apprentice so that you can clear south and build towers, particularly when bringing multiple other players along for the ride. Wave 2 Setup: Switch to tower monk. Place an ensnare, electric, and strength drain aura in front of each set of fireball turrets previously summoned. Place an additional electric aura just south of the north crystal, as well as one north of the south crystal (these are the catch wyverns). The last 3 DU can be spent on an ensnare aura somewhere (really does not matter). Wave 2: Finish placing the auras as the wave starts. Generally, there are 1 or 2 places left to put strength drains when the first ogre arrives, so rush there if the ogre picks one of those and either kill the ogre (if you have the dps on your tower monk) or get a strength drain up and repair. Remaining waves: Switch to your DPS hero, and roam around killing ogres, taking chests, and repairing. It's unlikely for any towers to die unless there's an unattended ogre on them. Notes: Don't place towers too close together or too close to a crystal, else splash damage can cause you a headache. Monster Fest Due to monsters dropping super-loot, the mana gains from this challenge are significant (1-2 million per run). The strategy described on the challenge's page is a good approach to winning. For best results, use 1 or 2 players to prevent monster numbers from scaling too high. Experience gains are minimal. Category:Guides. Note : on console there are many mana glitches on YouTube I highly recommend checking Soaring Eagle's video.